militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
707th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Squadron |role= ISR |command_structure= Air Force Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Agency |garrison= Fort George G. Meade, Maryland |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= |decorations= Air Force Outstanding Unit Award: 1 Jul 1976-30 Jun 1978; 1 Jul 1980-30 Jun 1982; 1 Jul 1984-30 Jun 1986; Jul 1990-31 May 1992. |disbanded= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= 707th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group emblem }} The 707th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Group (707 ISRG) is a unit of the United States Air Force 70th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Wing located at Fort George G. Meade, Maryland. Overview The 707th ISR Group, with headquarters at Fort George G. Meade, Md., is the largest group in the 70th ISR Wing with more than 1,900 Airmen executing both Air Force and NSA missions. Intelligence provided by 707th ISR Group Airmen serves customers such as the President, Secretary of Defense, Combatant Commanders and warfighters on the ground engaged in operations in Afghanistan and other areas in the world. The Group is a key enabler of, and contributor to, AF National-Tactical Integration and Expeditionary SIGINT, as well as the AF Distributed Common Ground System, all of which are focused on providing the ultimate in combat intelligence to deployed warfighters. Their mission also includes computer network operations as well as manufacturing and installing communications intelligence equipment for SIGINT missions worldwide. Additionally, the Group serves as the lead for the Global Air Analysis SIGINT mission which analyzes and reports high-interest aerial activity. Finally, the 707th ISR Group operates the Consolidated Remote Operations Facility, Airborne, providing near real-time intelligence support to ongoing sensitive reconnaissance missions Units Major units under the group include * 22d Intelligence Squadron * 29th Intelligence Squadron * 32d Intelligence Squadron * 34th Intelligence Squadron * 526th Intelligence Squadron * 707th Communications Squadron * 707th Force Support Squadron * 94th Intelligence Squadron Heraldry Unit Emblem: Approved on 10 Nov 1972 for 6917 Security Group. Upon inactivation of the 6917 Security Group on 1 Oct 1978, the 6917 Security Squadron (later, 6917 Electronic Security Group) adopted the former group emblem. Modified on 25 May 2010. History Lineage * Designated as 6917th Security Squadron, and activated, on 1 Jul 1974 : Re-designated as 6917th Electronic Security Group on 1 Aug 1979 : Inactivated on 15 Jul 1993 * Re-designated as 707th Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance Group on 25 Sep 2009 : Activated on 15 Oct 2009. Assignments * 6017th Security Group, 1 Jul 1974 * United States Air Force Security Service, 1 Oct 1978 * Electronic Security Command, 1 Aug 1979 * Electronic Security, Europe (later European Electronic Security Division), 30 Sep 1980 * 26th Intelligence Wing, 1 Oct 1991-15 Jul 1993 * 70th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Wing, 15 Oct 2009–Present Stations * San Vito Dei Normanni Air Station, Italy, 1 Jul 1974-15 Jul 1993 * Fort George G. Meade, Maryland, 15 Oct 2009–Present References * 70th Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance Wing factsheet * 707 Intelligence, Surveillance, and Reconnaissance Group factsheet External links 0070 Category:Military units and formations in Maryland 0070